Rykk and Sly Competition
by Jerod2447
Summary: Rykk and Sly, both Bonded now have some free time and have been really competitive of late... and when Rykk burps loudly, SLy thinks he can do better... Requested by StarRider152


_Hey guys, I took a short break from Alter to write this oneshot._

 _This was requested by StarRider152 and was fun to write and I hope you like it._

 _Anyways, here's some random silliness._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Rykk yelped as he was knocked back by a punch from Sly. The raccoon Bonded grinned from under his hood, "Score one for Sly."

Rykk chuckled, "Your dang teleportation…" Rykk vanished into the ground with his Alter.

Ratchet stood back and was watching Rykk and Sly. "How long have these two been practicing?"

Leo looked at the watch on his wrist, "About three hours…"

Ratchet whistled, "Bax, Rykk and Sly have been really competitive since things have calmed down."

Six was also watching, "Yeah, though it is quite entertaining…"

Rykk appeared through the ground behind Sly and tried to tackle him.

Sly vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared a few feet away.

Rykk tumbled onto his feet and grinned, "Finally, another Bonded that isn't a murderous psychopath!" He fired a line of Alter and tried to grapple Sly.

Sly rolled out of the way and looked at Six with a bit of a grin.

"Um… I don't like that look he's giving me…" Six started to back away.

Sly flew at Six and entered into him. Six's eyes did glow red and he grunted, "Ack! This feels so wrong!" Six began to move oddly and ran at Rykk.

Rykk did raise an eyebrow.

"YAAHH! Let go of my body!" Six yelled as he threw a punch at Rykk.

Rykk dodged the punch, "Aw now that's cheap."

Sly's voice rang out, "Maybe, but I need to practice this."

"But why me?!" Six yelped.

"You were the closest to me," Sly chuckled.

Rykk grinned, "Well, you just made this easy on me." He shot a beam of Alter and was able to grab Six and he went still.

"Aw man… I should have known this would happen…" Sly said.

Rykk chuckled, "Yeah, got too anxious to try out your possession eh?"

"Yeah… I haven't had much of a reason to use it lately…"

Six's expression became more and more frustrated. "Can… you… please… LET ME GO?! I'm not a toy!"

Rykk smirked as he released Six from his Alter.

Once released, Sly came out of Six and reformed.

Six growled lightly, "You're lucky you're a good guy Sly. Otherwise I'd knock your teeth out."

Sly chuckled, "Aw don't be so dramatic, it was just fun and games."

Before Six could retort a loud roar rang out.

"What the heck was that?" Six asked and turned to see its source.

The loud roar came from Rykk, or more precisely, his gut and he held it as it growled again. "Hehe, guess all that fighting made me hungry..."

"Waking up from a nap makes you hungry Rykk." Ratchet teased, "You're always hungry. Come on, let's get some lunch, I'm a bit hungry myself."

At that, they headed to Oliver's tavern and, like usual, Rykk ordered a ton of food. As per his usual uncouth behavior, he burped loudly and without restraint... during the inn's dinner service.

Quite a few people gave him disgusted looks but Rykk didn't seem to care as he did pat his rounded belly. "Ahh... hic... that was a good meal."

Ratchet did a face-palm.

Six busted out laughing. "HAHAHA! That was awesome!"

Carmelita covered her eyes with her hand.

Sly grinned and surprised everyone by unleashing a burp almost as big as Rykk's.

Carmelita's eyes went wide, "SLY!"

Sly's grin got wider. "What?"

"It's bad enough when Rykk burps, I'm kind of used to it, but I thought you had more self-restraint." Carmelita said with an annoyed/embarassed tone.

Sly chuckled, "Well maybe I want to relax a bit... now that things have quieted down."

Carmelita shook her head, "Great..."

"Besides," Rykk added with a competitive grin, "That little burp was nothing special."

"Oh boy..." Six commented, "Here they go again..."

Sly grinned back, "Oh that was nothing, I can do so much better than you Rykk, hehe."

Oliver approached them. "Hey guys, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Would you please take this somewhere else?"

Rykk nodded, "Sure thing, wouldn't want to be kicked out of another restaurant..." Rykk's response satisfied Oliver and he went to go help other customers.

"Wait," Six stepped in, "Another?"

Leo chuckled, "Yeah, Rykk's been kicked out of quite a few places..."

"What for?" Six asked with curiosity.

"Being too handsome," Rykk stated with a wink.

Six laughed, "Heh, nice, but really, why?"

"One reason was dat e' ate all of de food en de place..." Atlas answered.

"...All... of... the food...?" Six repeated with wide eyes.

Rykk nodded, "That happened once or twice..."

"Or four times." Leo added.

Six, Ratchet, and Sly busted out laughing, even Carmelita chuckled a bit.

Rykk just nodded, "Yeah... heh, I was just soo hungry."

Once Six calmed enough to talk, he looked at Leo and the others. "Were there other reasons?"

Rykk sighed, "Here we go..."

Leo grinned, "Yeah, the other was his... well, rude behavior."

"I was grumpy," Rykk said with a light grunt. "I hadn't slept well..."

"So that warrants you belching in a five-star establishment and removing your shirt?" Leo remarked.

"Dress shirts make my fur itchy..." Rykk rubbed the fur-covered back of his neck. The line of fur that followed his spine and connected to his tail stood up a bit as Rykk remembered the feeling of wearing a dress shirt.

"Big baby," Ratchet commented with a smirk.

Rykk play-glared at Ratchet.

"Anyways," Sly said, "We were talking about how I can out-burp Rykk." He smirked.

Rykk smirked back, "In your dreams! Name it, any time, any place, anywhere."

"Now, outside, we'll each chug a lot of Prime and see that I am the best." Sly said with confidence.

"Yer on," Rykk responded.

Carmelita shooker head, "Just like kids..."

"Well this will be entertaining at least." Six said, "I still want to go do my own kind of entertainment though..."

Ratchet did pat Six on the back, "Eh, don't get so dark now."

Six sighed, "Sorry, just kind of how I am."

Ratchet nodded, "Yeah, I know... maybe we can try to make you less dark. For now, let's just enjoy this contest between Sly and Rykk."

Six smiled a bit, a rare sight, "Sure. I bet ten Gold Icons on Rykk hehe."

Ratchet bought two, one-gallon jugs of Prime from Oliver and took them outside to Rykk and Sly. "Here ya go guys!"

"So how should we do this?" Rykk asked.

Sly grinned, "One of us will chug their gallon, unleash a huge belch and our friends can judge it."

Ratchet did raise his hand, "I'll be a judge,"

Six also raised his, "So will I."

"And I'll make sure there's not a tie." Oliver said as he came out with a small crowd. Among them was a curious, red-eyed lombax.

"What's going on?" Rykk asked.

"Heh, turns out these people want a show... and an excuse to bet." Oliver chuckled, "I couldn't pass up the chance to make a quick buck myself."

"Always the capitalist..." Leo said with a grin.

"You know it son," Oliver flipped a Gold Icon casually.

Sly stared down Rykk competitively, "You go first..."

"Naw, you," Rykk retorted.

"I'll flip a coin," Oliver offered.

Both Rykk and Sly nodded. Rykk called tails and Sly got heads.

Oliver flipped the coin.

Heads.

"Sly goes first!" Oliver shouted like he was announcing a grand event, it got a small cheer from the crowd and more than a little laughter.

Carmelita walked up to Sly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Sly couldn't but blush a bit, "Well you seem a bit happier..."

Carmelita chuckled, "This is still disgusting... but you like it and I'll still cheer for ya ringtail."

Sly smiled, "Thanks."

Carmelita smiled back as she stepped back into the small crowd, "Good luck."

Sly turned and grabbed his gallon of the clear soda.

Rykk sat on the ground and chuckled, "I bet you can't even get all of that down."

"Well, don't," at that, Sly put the opening of the jug to his lips. His grey-blue furred throat moved rhythmically as the soda was slowly being sucked into his belly. The level of the Prime slowly began to get lower and lower as loud gulps rang out from Sly. At the same time, his belly began to inflate and become round.

Rykk chuckled as the last, few drops vanished down Sly's gullet.

Sly tossed the empty jug away and his belly sloshed and rumbled.

Carmelita grinned a bit, "I must say, this is kind of fun."

Sly grinned back, just wider. "It's brewing a bit hehe."

Carmelita shook her head, "You're still a child Sly and this is disgusting, but you do make it a bit more fun."

"Aw thanks..." Sly smiled a bit as his belly gave a huge rumble.

The onlookers watched in anticipation.

Sly's head lurched forward and...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The crowd started laughing along with Rykk, Six, and most of the group. Even Carmelita was laughing.

Sly looked relaxed after the huge belch and did pat his gut. "Ahh... that felt great!"

Rykk grinned, "Not bad... but I can do better." He grabs his jug and starts to chug it too.

Leo chuckled, "Everyone, you might want to take a step back."

The crowd moved away from Rykk a bit as his stomach begins to inflate even more from the Prime.

Ratchet looked at Sly, "You have no idea what you've gotten into..."

Rykk tosses the jug away a minute later and it looks like he's swallowed a basketball. His belly rumbled and sloshed loudly, "Ahh..."

"Seriously Rykk," Leo stated, "You may be great at dealing with big baddies, but when we're free? You're a glutton and a bit of a bum."

Rykk shrugged, "Eh... oh... I'm about to..." his head lurched forward and his mouth went wide open...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The force of Rykk's burp knocked three people onto their rears and lasted for a good minute.

Sly's jaw dropped, "Whoa..."

Six's eyes were wide, "Bax that was loud."

Rykk sat down and rubbed his gut. "Ahh... that was a good one..."

Oliver chuckled, "And Rykk wins!"

"No doubt," Sly said and then laughed. "Aw that was fun!"

Six grinned, "I'll have to take you on sometime Rykk... I'm pretty good at belching too."

Rykk grinned back. "Sure thing, be ready to lose."

The red-eyed lombax walked away with neutral expression. _How interesting..._ He thought.

Once out of sight, he vanished in a red mist and flew away.

* * *

 _Hehe, there's a hint in this pertaining to Alter and is quite serious..._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading._


End file.
